KoF: The King of Fighters: South Town Stories 3: Final Day
by Sonata-Time-Flare-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: Story Complete! The next installment to the original smash hit series. Witness even more chaos with your favorite KoF characters all nestled within the city of South Town as characters from the entire series make appearances in this non-canon tale. Rated T for violence, language, and plenty of laughs! Rated T.
1. Scene 1: 99 Choi Balloons

**Story**: KoF: The King of Fighters: South Town Stories 3: Final Day  
**Authors**: Master Jin Sonata and Time Master  
**Written**: July 26th, 2019  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own SNK, but we own the rights to these ideas!

* * *

**Scene 1: 99 Choi Balloons**

All was a fair winter's day in South Town. The citizens were busy with their lives, and peace seemed to echo throughout the area since the King of Fighter participants saved the world from Orochi several months ago.

Our saga of stories continues along the sidewalks of the park district, where Kim, May Lee, Chang, and Choi were taking a walk…

"Psst…hey buddy-boy, why haven't we killed this crazy Kim person and be free of his rehabilitation program yet?" Choi whispers as he looks up to Chang.

"Because we'd probably be in jail if it weren't for him. We owe him our lives," he responds to Choi. "Besides, being all good and not evil is what gets the girls, right May?" Chang then says to her, giving her a creepy smile.

"Ew…like you're never wrong…" she responds with a gag.

The group suddenly stops when Kim spots something in the distance.

"Look, balloons! Let's go buy some. I'm sure you kids would love one, wouldn't you?" Kim said with a beaming smile as he rushed off to the merchant selling them.

Kim's disciples stood and stared at one another.

"…His everlasting youthful energy perplexes me…" Chang says while scratching his beard.

Upon reaching the balloon cart with Kim, they find the operator of the stand to be none of than…you guessed it: Shingo.

"Heya, Shingo, we'll take all the balloons you got. I got some change to spare after all," Kim says, pulling out his wallet from his gi's pocket.

"Um…why are you selling balloons in the middle of winter?" May Lee asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Shingo says, gathering dozens of balloons on Kim's request, "…Since my Hot Dog and Ice Cream jobs failed in the past, I figured I try something else. Well, it was either get a job and make money or Kyo-san would kick me out of our apartment…" Shingo says with a nervous laugh.

After Kim pays for the ninety-nine balloons he bought altogether, Shingo hands them to Choi to hold.

"Um…okay," Choi responds, taking the multitude of balloons by the strings.

As everyone else began to chat amongst each other, no one paid attention that Choi began to float off of the ground due to the balloons making an already small-framed man even lighter.

And, within minutes…

"…H-hey, where's Choi at?" May Lee inquires, looking around the area.

Everyone stops and realizes that the little midget had disappeared.

That's when they heard a cry from above.

"AAACK! GET MW DOWN!" yelled Choi, who was now several meters above the park.

"What the? Hey, Balloon-Guy, go and get my friend down right now!" Chang tells Shingo, grabbing him by the collar.

"B-but I don't know how to get him down!" Shingo pleads to the towering giant of a man.

"Then I'm gonna smash you good!" Chang responds, pulling out his ball and chain from behind him.

"EEP! HELP ME KYO-SAN!" Shingo yells, slipping away from Chang and taking off screaming in the other direction.

"GET BACK HERE AND SAVE MY LITTLE PAL!" Chang roars as he gave chase, causing the whole area to shake as he stampedes after Shingo like a runaway freight-train.

Both Kim and May Lee sigh.

"Better up the intensity of the 'Anger Management' portion of your rehabilitation program…" May Lee says to Kim.

"No kidding…those two still have a lot to learn…" Kim responds, shrugging his shoulders. "I wonder if we should call the police…?"

* * *

**What else is happening around South Town?  
****Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	2. Scene 2: Flaw & Disorder

**Scene 2: Flaw & Disorder**

It was another day at South Town's Police HQ.

Deputy Chief Blue Mary, the head of this precinct, walks into her office and hangs her jacket across the back of her chair.

"The others should be here soon. Until then, time for some coffee!" she says with a yawn as it was still early.

Mary jogs down to the lounge area and steps in front of the machine that vends coffee and glazed donuts.

Only one problem came to be when she did this...

...there was no machine.

Gone.

Disappeared.

Vanished.

Mary was on the verge of decaffeinated collapse when saw that her favorite machine was gone.

"Who's responsible for this?!" Mary yells, kicking the empty space where the machine used to stand.

"The old one broke," says a voice from behind.

Mary spun around and was face to face with one of her associates.

"Deputy Vanessa, you're here early today. Don't you usually come in around noon? Mary asks with intrigue.

"Usually, but I felt it was necessary to be here already to tell that your machine is being replaced so you wouldn't require the need for the paramedics," Vanessa responds with a chuckle.

"C'mon, there was no need for that, I can do without coffee for a little while," Mary responds with a slightly embarrassed laugh.

"Really. You're just as bad as Sergeant Ramon. Remember what happened last time this machine wasn't here?" Vanessa reminds her.

**{Flashback, a month ago}**

Sergeant Ramon stands in front of an empty spot in the lounge area, when Chief of Police: Seth, approaches him.

"Good morning Ra-" Seth says, before Ramon suddenly yells 'WHERE'S THE DAMN COFFEE?!" at the top of his lungs before lunging at Seth, causing them both to careen and crash onto a desk in a nearby office.

**{End of flashback}**

"Well…that was him, he's the one with the caffeine addiction, not me. Things are different now; I've learned to cut back..." Mary insists.

"Whatever," Vanessa says, rolling her eyes. "I'm going out to buy us some breakfast. You want anything in particular?" she asks sarcastically. "Perhaps a beer?"

Mary loved beer, it was her favorite in fact, but she knew better than to drink on the job.

"If I didn't like you so much, I'd fire your ass in an instant," Mary says smugly, before deciding to walk around the precinct to stretch out her legs.

A while later, after Vanessa returned with Mary's weak-ass coffee and an assortment of glazed donuts, Mary retreated to her office and flopped down in her comfy leather chair. Grabbing a donut out of the box, she licked her lips and opened her mouth wide to welcome the savory goodness of his hot, fluffy treat, when she was suddenly interrupted by one of her officers that suddenly barged into his office.

It was Ramon.

"Deputy Chief! I have urgent reports to make!" Ramon proclaims as he stops in front of Mary's desk before saluting.

"Well, what is it?" Mary inquires while letting out a loud sigh, setting down her donut. "This better not be another incident report involving Shingo and complaints about his food license."

"No ma'am, its even worse: There's a very small man clutching a bunch of balloons that's hovering high above the city," Ramon reports.

"Choi…" Mary grumbles under her breath. "This is the fortieth time this month that Master Kim has let his 'students' cause a ruckus around the city! Call Commander Heidern and have his boys over at the military base take care of it."

"Uh, will do, Ma'am, but have another pressing report as well," Ramon insists.

"Well?" Mary says with an audible grunt of annoyance.

"Ma'am, on my way here to the Headquarters, I was jumped by a rather large man wearing an orange jump-suit covered by a long robe, with a long blue twisted beard and white paint on his face," Ramon recollections.

"Xanadu…" Mary says, pounding her fists on the desk. "How the heck did he get out of prison again?! Well then, did you subdue him?" Mary demands.

"No ma'am, that's why I came here to get assistance from the police!" Ramon says embarrassingly.

Mary's eye twitched.

"You're telling me you couldn't handle a single individual with all the training you've received from our department, as well as your years of experience as a luchador wrestler?!" she questions him.

"Well…the suspect threw me to the ground and stripped me of my utility belt. He then took my gun and pistol whipped me, and snapped my eye-patch over my good eye. He then asked me if I wanted to convert to some Taco cult-religion, then he drove off in my police vehicle…" Ramon hesitantly recollects.

**WHACK!**

Before he could finish, Mary booted Ramon clear out of his office, and then stepped out herself, slamming the door behind her.

"Jeez you're pathetic! I'm going to call a meeting with the other officers when they all arrive, and conduct an investigation on Xanadu's motives and whereabouts," Mary says, gritting her teeth. She turns and reopens the door to her office and steps back in, slamming it shut. She flops back down in her chair and proceeded to finish her breakfast…

...but it was gone. Twice in one day.

This pissed Mary off even further.

"Who the hell stole my donuts and coffee?!" she growls.

Then, the phone on her desk began to ring.

Mary picks it up with a single swoop and answers with a monotone "Hello?"

"_Young devout follower of the Caffeine Religion, you should convert to that of the Taco Cult. If you want them back, you're going to have to come down and get them. Just look out your window!"_

The person on the line then hung up. Mary blinks for a second before slowly turning toward her window, looking down toward the streets and sees Xanadu, holding her donut and balancing her cup of coffee on top of his head while he casually waves at Mary with a blank stare.

"You fat bastard…!" Mary yells in response. She bursts out of her office and bolts downstairs to the entrance, charging outside of the HQ and looks around for the culprit.

He was gone.

"Where is he?!" Mary heaves as she searches up and down the street.

That's when she finally spots her items, lying in the middle of the road. A smile spreads across her face as she advanced toward the goods

"Come to papa you delicious…" Mary says, licking her lips as she encroaches upon her meal…

**CRASH!**

…when Mary is run over by Shingo followed by Chang, who was still chasing after him like a raging bull. Her donut and coffee were destroyed in the process as well.

"I hate my job…" Mary says in a muffled voice as she lay face-first on the pavement.

* * *

**What else is happening around South Town?  
****Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	3. Scene 3: Out of the NESTS

**Scene 3: Out of the NESTS**

Meanwhile inside King's Bar, several cloaked individuals sat at the front counter, hunched over and clutching a glass of liquor in their hands. These men turn out to be none other than the villains of NESTS.

"So, what's your story, as if I don't already know?" King asks from behind the counter while she dries a shot glass.

"We were once a brilliant organization hell-bent on taking over the world using clones of that Kusanagi kid…" says Clone Zero.

"And we held a KOF tournament to lure unsuspecting idiots to our lair so that we can use them for data analyses…" responds Original Zero.

"But alas, they saw through our ploy, and we were taken offline in a matter of days. I guess no one likes lovable me…" says Igniz.

"So, here we are, the four of us getting drunk off our asses and sulking at our failure…" Krizalid adds.

The other three men turn to Krizalid and stare at him for a moment.

"…Didn't your sorry-ass die at the end of '99?" Zero inquires, eyebrows raised.

"I thought all of you perished at some point or another, but whatever, this fics gets retconned to hell and back anyway…" King responds, refilling everyone's drinks. "So, what are you going to do about it now?" she asks.

Igniz looks up from his drink with an idea.

"I got it! We will hold another tournament…to raise money to rebuild our organization!" he says with a more optimistic tone. The other men appeared to like the idea as well, as they nodded in agreement.

"That's mighty brilliant of you," King said sarcastically, "but do you really think we are that stupid to fall for another one of your plots?" King questions.

"…Yes…" all of them respond in unison.

King lets out a huge sigh. "I suppose you want me to help get the word out and help you plan for this huh?"

"Well, at least support us by providing drinks and refreshments once our new tournament is organized," Clone Zero states. "Maybe you could give us a huge discount since we drink here often?" he asks with a wink.

"…You guys aren't regulars here at all, so no discount!" King proclaims.

"Well shit…" Igniz responds, using his magic cloak to pick up a nearby table behind him, and chuck it across the bar in frustration.

At that moment, a disheveled Blue Mary steps in through the front door.

"Hey King, I'm having a bad morning. Got trampled over by a punk kid and a fatass ex-convict. Mix me up the usu…" Mary says with a groan...

**CRASH!**

…when she is suddenly decked by the flying table, knocking her back outside the bar through the entrance.

"…This is going to be a long day…" King groans in response.

* * *

**What else is happening around South Town?  
****Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	4. Scene 4: Fatal Wedding

**Scene 4: Fatal Wedding**

Wedding bells rang from Pioneer Plaza's church in northeast South Town. A mass of familiar faces flooded the isles of the sanctuary where a grand ceremony was about to be held. Seen dotted among the audience included Michael Max, Axel Hawk, Cheng Sinzan, Jubei Yamada, Franco Bash, Hon-Fu, Sokaku Mochizuki, Alfred, Rick Strowd, Kevin Rian, Hokutomaru, Tizok, and Bonne Jenet among countless others. Bob Wilson and Richard Meyer provided catering, and Duck King DJ'd the event.

At the alter stood the ordained minister Leopold Goenitz.

And the lucky groom?

It was Andy Bogard, of course!

Standing by his side were his brother Terry Bogard and best friend Joe Higashi, all three dressed in fancy suits.

_"So, you stressed out at all about finally tying the knot with Mai?"_ Terry whispers to his brother.

_"Surprising…no. I feel…at ease for some reason,"_ Andy responds with a pleasant smile.

_"That's rather shocking, considering you always ran off like a little bitch whenever she breathes in your general direction,"_ Joe snickers in a joking tone.

"Well, no longer will I flee from my true feelings…for as many times I tried to suppress them over the decades…" Andy responds confidently.

As he finished chatting with his buds, the church falls silent as Duck King starts playing the wedding theme on a mini organ. The crowds all shift their attention toward the back of the church. Mai Shiranui was donned in a beautiful flowing white wedding dress whose train was held up behind her by her maid of honor: Li Xiangfei.

As she approaches the alter, you could hear the 'oohs' and 'aahs' of the crowd admiring her divine presence.

_"Damn, she's really outdone herself with what she chose,"_ Terry whispers to Andy.

_"Yeah, I think this is the first time I've actually seen her wear a decent amount of clothes for once,"_ Joe once again jokes to Andy.

Nodding to Terry and rolling his eyes to Joe, Andy turns to face Mai who arrives at the altar. He removes the veil cover her, revealing her bright and heavenly face to him.

This was it.

The moment has finally come.

Goenitz, their minister, stands before then and clears his throat, using his power of the wind to flip open his bible to a specific page.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate with Andy Bogard and Mai Shiranui as they proclaim their love and commitment to the world. We are gathered to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together. Andy Bogard and Mai Shiranui, the relationship you enter into today must be grounded in the strength of your love and the power of your faith in each other. To make your relationship succeed it will take unending love. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that you truly want what is best for one another and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds. If you both come freely, and understand the responsibility and work involved to make your relationship thrive, and are committed to not only each other but your family, please take each other by the hands and reply 'we do'," Goenitz reads from his bible.

"We do," both the bride and groom reply in unison.

"It is now time to exchange vows," Goenitz continues.

Andy went first.

"Mai, you are my best friend and everlasting companion. You have brought me the truest happiness I have ever known. I take joy today in committing my life to yours," he recites to her, Mai blushing warmly at his words.

"You must now present the wedding ring, provided to you by your designated ring-bearer and place it on your bride's hand," Goenitz reminds Andy.

"...Oh...shit..." Andy suddenly says, his eyes widening at a realization.

"Andy? What's wrong?" Mai asks.

"The ring...it was in my pocket earlier this morning on my way to the church. I remember bumping into Billy Kane just down the street. It must have fallen out..." Andy says, his face going pale white as he spoke.

Mai's face was slowly turning beet red the more she took in Andy's explanation, or 'excuse' rather.

"You...'LOST'... our wedding rings?!" Mai says, her voice turning into anger.

"Eheheheh...Mai, dear, I can explain, I can figure out a solution, I swear...!" Andy tries to plead, but it was too late, Mai's eyes were now showing fiery flames.

_**"AAAAAANDDDDYYYYYYY"** _Mai shrieks at the top of her lungs as she bursts into flames, causing her wedding dress to disintegrate as a result.

Everyone in the church all gasp as Mai's pyrokinesis powers began to violently explode all around her, blowing back Andy, Terry, Joe, Goenitz, and Xiangfei off the alter.

All that could be heard minutes after the outburst were the sound of firetruck sirens and people flooding out of the church to escape the burning inferno.

You had one job, Andy, ONE job.

* * *

**What else is happening around South Town?  
****Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	5. Scene 5: KoF News At Noon

**Scene 5: ****The King of Fighters News At Noon**

The scene opens with two anchors sitting behind the counter in the newsroom of Bernstein Studios. The program was about to begin.

_**"Live at Bernstein Studios, the only reliable news program in South Town, this is The King Of Fighters News At Noon!"**_

"Hello and welcome to The King of Fighters News At Noon. I'm lead anchor Rugal Bernstein..."

"...And I'm his co-anchor, Chizuru Kagura."

"This afternoon we have a slew of stories that have developed around town since this morning. We start with breaking news from Pioneer Plaza's church in northeast South Town," Rugal says.

"Let's now go to action reporter Mature, who's at the scene with live footage on this incident," Chizuru says.

* * *

**Pioneer Park: Live**

The camera then shows Mature standing in the foreground of the church, while a raging battle with the local firefighters and the burning building ensues behind her.

"Thank you, Chizuru. As you can see, this massive structure has been on fire for at least an hour now. Eyewitness reports have claimed that a large-scale wedding was taking place at this location when the fire broke out. We will now interview local officials for commentary on this situation," Mature says, walking over to Han Fu who wasn't too far from her. "So, tell us again, sir, how did this fire start in the first place?"

"Well, from what I can gather, the fire broke out from the inside during the ceremony. Our police force has narrowed down the possible suspects to two people who may be labeled as the arsonist," Han Fu responds, looking into the camera.

"I see. Who might those two persons be?" Mature questions.

"We believe it might be Andy Bogard or Mai Shiranui, as both persons possess pyrokinesis abilities," Han Fu adds. "We tried to find Andy's brother, Terry Bogard, but left to go join a tournament out of town called 'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate."

"I see. Have the two remaining suspects been apprehended by authorities?" Mature questions further.

"Not yet, as we are still waiting on superior, Deputy Chief Blue Mary, to issue an official order to arrest them. However, she is currently in the hospital recovery from an earlier accident at King's Bar," Han Fu says with a slightly embarrassed laugh.

"I see. I wonder if both incidents are connected?" Mature wonders out loud.

Han Fu shrugs.

"Maybe, but our force has been spread thin enough today as it is, especially with the situation above the city," Han Fu adds, scratching his head.

"Then we will turn it over to our associate reporter Vice to talk more on this related news story," Mature says to the camera, as it then switches over to the park district.

* * *

**South Town Park District: Live**

"Thanks, Mature. Vice here giving you a live report on an incident involving a small man who has been suspended over the city via a bunch of balloons, and the efforts of the city to try and bring him down."

The camera pans upward and zooms in to show Choi still helplessly floating aimlessly high above the city.

"We have asked some of the locals here to provide their own witness accounts on this developing story," Vice says as she turns to Bonne Jenet and Hotaru Futaba, with Bonne speaking first.

"So yeah, me and my pirate crew have been here at the park just watching this little guy float over the city for a good hour now. One of my mates suggest we shoot a canon at him from our pirate ship to get him down, but I don't want to hurt the little guy in the process," Bonne responds to the camera with a shrug.

"I see. And what about you, young lady?" Vice says, turning over the mic to Hotaru.

"Um…I don't know much about what's going on here, but can I just ask the viewers at home to let me know if they found my big brother? His name is Gato, and I've been searching for him for months," Hotaru pleads into the camera.

Unbeknownst to Hotaru, her brother, Gato, could be seen walking by in the background munching on a burger while minding his own business.

"Fascinating. Well, that is all I have to report on my end. Back to you, Chizuru," Vice says as the scene switches back to the newsroom.

* * *

**Back In The Newsroom**

"Thank you, Mature and Vice. That's all to report for this noontime hour," Chizuru says.

"Join us again at Five for a recap of the latest news stories that will happen within the next few chapters. This is Rugal Bernstein…

"…and Chizuru Kagura…"

"…from The King Of Fighters News At Noon, signing off," both anchors close as the broadcast goes off air.

* * *

**What else is happening around South Town?  
****Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	6. Scene 6: Faulty Towers

**Scene 6: Faulty Towers**

Atop the prestigious and luxurious skyscraper known as Geese Tower, Geese Howard, Billy Kane, Laurence Blood, Wolfgang Krauser, Kain R. Heinein, Grant, Hein, and Mr. Big all sat around a large circular table in his rooftop gazebo, discussing their latest schemes to take over South Town.

"…and that concludes my report on my plan to overthrow the local police and increase the presence of our agents within the city. Now, I want to hear everyone's reports on their efforts to strengthen my resolve," Geese speaks to everyone, concluding his lengthy speech and opening the floor for the others to chime in.

"Mr. Howard, I'm working closely with the disgraced agents of NESTS to resurrect their organization and eventually merge their membership into ours to reinforce our resources," Mr. Big announces.

"And how is that going along? Is that self-proclaimed 'God' Igniz open to negotiations? I'm not sharing the spotlight with that blonde-haired drama queen if he continues to act so grandiose," Geese responds, hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Uh…I'm working on that. He and his underlings seemed to be a bit melancholy when I spoke to them at King's Bar earlier today. I figure I resume talks when they aren't in the mood to throw tables at local patrons," Mr. Big said with a slight chuckle.

"You ought to pay them to drink more, that way they can take out South Town's Police Force one by one. I heard Igniz did a number on Deputy Chief Blue Mary who's still in the hospital," Kain said, grinning.

"Okay, what's your report, Billy?" Geese says, bringing the conversation back into focus.

"Sir! Your biggest rival, Terry Bogard, along with his brother Andy and pal Joe won't be getting in our way anytime soon," Billy says, pulling out a wedding ring from his jacket pocket. "I accosted Terry on the street earlier and this fell out of his grasp. From the recent news report, it appears Mai and Andy's wedding went up in flames because of this missing ring."

"Heh, good. And what of that Bogard kid, Terry?" Geese questions.

"He went off to be a contestant in that Super Smash Bros. Ultimate tournament as a guest character, probably as an excuse to evade Mai until the heat dies down," Billy adds.

"Hmph, predictable. At least he didn't enter into Tekken's King of Iron Fist Tournament, that's my side-turf," Geese commented with relief. "Okay, Krauser, what's your report?"

"Well brother, I'm meeting up with Antonov and several other rich and prestigious representatives to host a collaborative KoF tournament in the near future. With this, our aim is to crush all of the other teams and whittle down our opposition on your quest for complete control of South Town," Krauser reports.

"Excellent. Let me know how that goes. We'll need all the financial support we can aquire," Geese responds. "Speaking of finances, Hein, how are repairs to my tower coming along?"

"Sir, reports are coming very slowly I'm afraid. The numerous times this building has caught on fire and the repeated incidents of you being tossed of the tower by Mr. Bogard has made your tower's infrastructure weak," Hein explains.

"What?! Who is the company we hired to handle the repairs?" Geese demands, pounding his fist on the table.

"Temjin's Construction Company, I believe," Mr. Big responds.

"Need me to rough him up to hurry with the repairs?" Grant asks Geese.

"No need, I'll deal with the repairs later. They are not of importance now," Geese dismisses the statement.

"But sir, what if you suffer another unfortunate accident?" Billy questions his boss.

"Yeah, it's a miracle you've survived the previous accidents," Laurence adds. "What's your secret?"

"Heh, Sacred Scrolls of Jin, bitches!" Geese responds with a confident sneer as he stands to his feet.

Geese walks over to the wooden railing of his tower and peers over the massive city. He leans his back against it while facing his guests.

"In due time, all of our combined efforts will bear fruit as we will be become the most feared syndicate around. No 'Art of Fighting' or 'Fatal Fury' will be able to stand up against our might. This will be the year that Geese Howard will reign supreme in all of…"

**CRACK!**

Geese's speech was cut short as the railing behind him suddenly gave-out, causing his to immediately fall backwards and off of the tower.

**"WOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Geese yells as his voice trails…

**WHAM!**

…ending with him crashing onto the streets below.

Everyone in the gazebo immediately stood and ran to the edge of the tower to see the scene of the fall as they witness a now-dazed Geese had landed on the hood of a very expensive vehicle.

Out of the vehicle steps out Cheng Sinzan as began yelling expletives at Geese all the while.

"…Shall we break for lunch?" Billy says to everyone, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" everyone responds in unison as they agree to postpone the meeting until Geese recovers from his fall and from the wrath of an angry fat Hong Kong tycoon.

* * *

**What else is happening around South Town?  
Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	7. Scene 7: Crazy Rich Europeans

**Scene 7: Crazy Rich Europeans**

Cruising on monstrously huge and luxurious super-yacht just off the shores of South Town were some of the richest people in the world. This private deck party, hosted by Russian billionaire Antonov, was attended by other wealthy figures including French noble Elisabeth Blanctorche, German brother-sister duo Rose and Adelheid Bernstein, and German Garcia Family employee Karman Cole.

"Where is Cheng Sinzan?" asks Antonov, lounging on an expensive recliner while smoking his signature cigar.

"I heard that he got in an accident on the way to the docks earlier. Something about a big goose falling on top of his car," Karman comments while enjoying a glass of wine.

"That's a shame. He should sue that bird into oblivion for damages," Rose comments while stroking her pet cat.

"I don't believe the 'goose' Cheng encountered is an actual bird…" her brother Adelheid states while gazing out at sea next to the rails.

"Any who, you gathered us here for a reason, Antonov. What brings the world's richest here?" Elizabeth questions the Russian.

Antonov removes his cigar and lets out a hearty laugh while standing to his feet.

"My esteemed guests, I have gathered you all here to announce that I am planning to host the next King of Fighters tournament," Antonov announces.

"Again? Didn't you already host KoF XIV?" Karman questions.

"Yeah, and weren't you caught in a huge scandal and lawsuit for rigging the tournament in your favor to keep your title?" Rose questions.

"Um…er… that whole incident was party of a non-canonical ending in my story mode, it never officially happened!" Antonov responds quickly. "In fact, a brave fashionista young boy, his narcoleptic friend, and a wise of martial arts master won that tournament!"

"I see. And I take it you want our assistance in either co-hosting or financing the next?" Adelheid says.

"Yes, that's exactly right! You see, I sort of stumbled into the whole tournament hosting shindig out of curiosity, you see. I watched every tournament since 1994 and figured it would be a great way to promote these great fighters… and to give myself a decent challenger to face at the finals," Antonov admits with an embarrassed chuckle.

Elizabeth takes out her riding crip and points it at Antonov.

"You have a lot to learn about the responsibilities of hosting KoF. You didn't think you'd have an incident-less tourney this past year, did you?" Elizabeth questions him inquisitively.

"Miss Blanctorche is correct. These tournaments are normally sponsored by evil organizations or by individuals with ulterior motives. My father, Rugal, Geese Howard, Orochi and his disciples, NESTS, and Those From The Past used this front to gain power and attempted to eliminate the best the world has to offer," Adelheid explains.

"However, noble persons such as Chizuru Kagura, my sister Rose, and you, Antonov, have proven the opposite," Karman adds.

"I see. So, since you all have experience in pushing a positive public image, you think we'll have any more evil forces rearing their ugly head besides ol' lava-face Verse who crashed mine?" Antonov asks with a nervous laugh.

"Most likely," everyone else responds in unison.

A giant sweat drop appeared on Antonov's head as a result.

"So, where do you go from this point? Where's not going to stand around and look pretty all day, are we? Let's get another tournament started already and see some bloodshed!" Rose responds with glee.

"…Are you sure your sister is back to normal after being under the control of Botan, Adel?" Karman questions.

"I wonder that sometimes myself," Adelheid responds, raising an eyebrow at that thought.

"Wait you guys, we have one immediate issue that needs taken care of first," Elizabeth says, stepping forth.

"What is it?" Antonov asks.

"NESTS. They have re-formed and are planning a tournament as well. You can thank King for notifying me of the details.

"Ah shit, then we will need to be ready to counter their efforts," Antonov says. "So, is everyone on board to host a crime-free tournament?"

"Yes, but I recommend my sister seek some therapy before helping out this year. Her… callousness makes her very easy to be manipulate by unknown forces," Adelheid suggests.

Rose crosses her arms and turns up her lip, not liking the idea of needing anger management.

"Then allow me to all a good friend of mine," Karman volunteers, reaching for his phone and dialing the number to a local shrine.

* * *

**What else is happening around South Town?  
Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	8. Scene 8: A Cheesy Situation

**Scene 8: A Cheesy Situation**

Meanwhile at Tung Fu Rue's dojo in the outskirts of the city, his two students Meitenkun and Shun'ei were not training. No, instead, they were dealing with a much more pressing issue right now.

"You ate all the Cheetos, didn't you, Meitenkun."

The words were phrased like a question, but they were not one. It was a known, irrefutable truth that Meitenkun, the perpetually sleepy boy on the couch, had eaten all the Cheetos, and that Shun'ei, the taller, green-haired teenager standing over him, was not particularly happy about it.

"Yup."

Neither a denial or a defense was offered. There was simply a tacit reinforcement of the reality of the current, Cheetoless situation. Meitenkun was pretty matter-of-fact about most things, and this includes the status of Cheetos in their master's dojo. In this case; all eaten, by Meitenkun.

"I'm going to the store to get some more."

"Okay."

"And you're coming with me."

"I don't wanna."

Shun'ei stood there with his hands on his hips. It was times like these that made him wonder just what he saw in that lazy bum. Of course, he would frequently remind himself of Meitenkun's quiet kindness and understanding, and his tendency to give the nicest gestures when Shun'ei least expected it. And also that Meitenkun was a way better kisser than he had any right to be.

He sighed. "And I didn't wanna be left without Cheetos. Sometimes we deal with things we don't want."

Meitenkun let out a light snore.

Shun'ei rolled his eyes. "You're not actually asleep, Meitenkun. You don't snore when you're actually asleep. And I would know. Now come on." He grabbed Meitenkun's hand and started lightly pulling, but the sleepy boy didn't budge. "Don't make me use the big hands."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Meitenkun finally rose, rubbing his eyes with his free hand for a bit. Shun'ei had learned to control his powers way better, which meant he could use his magic ghost hands for things other than punching and slapping. He could even carry Meitenkun with them, but the fact that one was hot and the other was cold felt really weird, so Meitenkun tried to avoid getting picked up by them. Shun'ei noticed this and now used "the big hands" as a threat when Meitenkun was being difficult.

The two walked through the small house towards the front door. On their way through the kitchen, Shun'ei stopped to tell Tung Fu Rue that they were leaving.

"Oh, you're going to the grocery store? Could you pick up some milk? We're almost out," Tung suggested. "It will give me time to meet with a new student who's being sent to our dojo."

"Oh? Who is that?" Shun'ei asked.

"A young lady named Rose. Apparent anger issues that is in need of controlling. Anyways, be swift about it, now," Tung says to both boys.

"Alright, we'll be back soon, Grandpa," Shun'ei said, as they walked out.

"Later, Gramps," Meitenkun added, and they were on their way.

At the grocery store, Shun'ei picked out two bags of Cheetos and put them into his shopping basket. Meitenkun looks over them, then looks at Shun'ei without saying anything.

"...what?" Shun'ei asks, noticing his gaze.

"Why do you always get one bag of regular and one bag of Flamin' Hot?" Meitenkun asked.

"I dunno. I guess I just... like having both? Haven't really considered it."

"Is this part of your weird duality gimmick, like why you keep one pant leg rolled up despite everyone telling you it looks really silly?"

"...Shut up." Shun'ei looked away.

"I'm just saying, I think you kinda overdo it sometimes."

"Look, I don't want to hear about overdoing gimmicks from a guy who's so crazy about sleeping that he literally fights with a pillow."

Meitenkun snored.

"Thanks for proving my point." Shun'ei said, shaking his head.

The two walked to the checkout together. After waiting in line, Shun'ei put the bags on the conveyor belt, when suddenly Meitenkun spoke up. "I'll pay for this."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I ate all of the last bags, so it's only fair. Oh, and..." Meitenkun reached down and grabbed a chocolate bar from the candy shelf next to the register. "A gift. To make up for it. Sorry about that."

Shun'ei was touched. In the end, despite seeming lazy and selfish sometimes, Meitenkun was always thinking about him, and Shun'ei couldn't help but love him for it. The two held hands as they walked back home, smiling right up until they walked in the door and got told off by Tung for forgetting to buy milk.

* * *

**What else is happening around South Town?****  
****Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	9. Scene 9: Icy-Hot

**Scene 9: Icy-Hot **

It was an ordinary afternoon in the apartment that the two NESTS escapees and their cyborg companion called home. Maxima and Kula had just returned from a trip to the grocery store ("stop putting more ice cream in the cart, Kula, or else you won't get any at all," Maxima had said) and were in the process of putting their purchases away when Kula spoke up.

"K' seems moody today."

Maxima answered without turning around as he put some canned vegetables in a cabinet. "K' is literally always moody. I thought you would've picked up on that by now."

"Well, yeah, but I think something's really bothering him," Kula responded, glancing around the room while holding a cereal box.

"Could've fooled me. He seems just as grumpy as always. That goes on top of the fridge, by the way," Maxima said, pointing to the designated spot for the corn flakes. "Besides, compared to you, princess, EVERYONE'S moody," he added, smiling.

"Weeeeeeeell, I think I'm gonna go find out what's wrong anyway!" Kula replied, spinning to head over to K's bedroom.

"Heh. Good luck," Maxima said sarcastically, but Kula didn't hear him.

Kula twirled up to K's door and knocked. "Can I come in?" she asked.

A surly voice from the other side of the door answered. "No."

Kula waited a moment. "Can I come in... now?"

"No."

"...how 'bout now?"

"No."

"How aboooouuuuut... now?"

"No."

"...now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."  
"Now?"

"No."

"Now?

"No."

A pause. K' almost thought he was free.

"...now?"

K' sighed. "Fine."

Kula opened the door to K's room to find him sitting on his bed. The room was pretty clean, which might surprise someone who doesn't know K' and his need to have a clear space for himself to think. Kula marched around the bed and sat next to K'. She turned towards him with an innocent smile and said "Soooo, what's on your mind?"

K' turned his head away. "Nothing."

Kula was used to this by now. Continuing to ask wouldn't let K' open up, so she decided to wait. The two sat in silence for several minutes. Neither spoke. K' rubbed the back of his neck. Kula absentmindedly kicked her legs off of the bed. The silence continued.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, K' spoke up.

"He's back."

Kula looked at K' and tilted her head quizzically.

K' went on. "Back when we fought Verse, at the tournament... I heard a voice. Not Verse's normal voice. It spoke directly to me. And I knew that voice. It was... it was Krizalid."

"Krizalid..." Kula mumbled.

"He headed up the Kusanagi cloning project. He started all of this. He's the reason my life's where it is now. He's incredibly dangerous, but more to the point..." K' clenched his fist. "I hate him. I hate him so much. And I was glad he was dead. But now, with all this Verse shit... he's back. And I know... if I run into him, I'll burn him to a fucking crisp. There won't even be a soul left for the next Tiki torch magic monster to bring back. But..." K' trailed off.

"But?" Kula prodded.

K' looked down. "I can't just throw everything away to hunt him down. I can't do something that reckless anymore. It eats me knowing he's out there, but I can't just give into all this rage." He turned to look at Kula. "Why am I bothering to explain this crap? There's no way you'd understand how I feel."

Kula thought for a second, with a slightly exaggerated finger to her cheek. "Hmmm... yes I do!"

K' chuckled darkly. "No, you don't."

"Sure do!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"Yesssss I dooooooo~"

"You don't."

"I do!"

"noyoudon't"

"yesido"

"noyoudon't"

"yesido"

"noyoudon't"

"yesido"

"How would you know!?" K' said, finally breaking the asinine exchange.

Kula turned to him. "At the last tournament, we ran into Angel, remember? I'll never, ever, EVER forgive her for what she did! And even though I'm the nicest, sweetest little princess you'll ever meet-" K' snorted at this.

"-I'd certainly be way happier if I could freeze her solid and throw her down a ravine!" Kula said with a cheerfulness unbecoming the violent desire she just made clear. "But," she continued, "if I kept thinking about her, I wouldn't be able to enjoy anything at all! Not even ice cream! So instead I can think about the people I do like. People like Foxy, and Diana, and Maxima, and even you, ya big ol' grouch!"

K' thought about this for a moment, and the two were silent for a bit longer. Then, he leaned his head back and smirked. "Well, how could I be mad at anyone else when I have you annoying the hell out of me all the time?"

Kula smiled. K's words were mean, but his tone was happy (or at least, happy in K'-speak). "Soooooo... you feeling any better?" Kula asked in a sing-songy voice.

"Psh. I was fine the whole time." K' said. He turned his head away from her and spoke very quietly. "Thanks, though."

"What was that?" Kula asked innocently.

"Nothing." K' said defensively.

"Did you say 'I'm gonna buy Kula some ice cream?'"

"Hell no."

"I'm pretty sure that's what I heard~"

"I _definitely_ didn't say that!"

"Maximaaa, K' promised me ice cream and now he isn't getting me any!" Kula said, pretending to call out to Maxima.

"Don't even try it! I know he bought you some at the grocery store."

Kula put on an exaggerated pout. "You're no fun, K'."

"Hmph. You're damn right I'm not." K' replied.

* * *

**What else is happening around South Town?****  
****Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	10. Scene 10: The KoF News At Five

**Scene 10: The King of Fighters News At Five**

The scene opens with two anchors sitting behind the counter in the newsroom of Bernstein Studios. The program was about to begin.

_**"Live at Bernstein Studios, the only reliable news program in South Town, this is The King Of Fighters News At Five!"**_

"Hello and welcome to The King of Fighters News At Noon. I'm lead anchor Rugal Bernstein..."

"...And I'm his co-anchor, Chizuru Kagura."

"This evening we have a slew of new stories that have developed around town since noon. We start with breaking news from South Town's Hospital," Rugal says.

"We once again now go to action reporter Mature, who's at the scene with live footage on this incident," Chizuru says.

**South Town Hospital: Live**

The camera then shows Mature standing in the hallway of the east wing of the local hospital.

"Thank you, Chizuru. I am standing outside of the room of Geese Howard, who is recovering from a nasty fall from Geese Tower a few hours earlier. Unfortunately, we are not allowed to question Mr. Howard on his thoughts of the incident, but we can speak to one of the head nurses within this facility. We will now speak to Nurse Angel for commentary on this situation," Mature says, walking over to Angel, wearing a traditional nurse's uniform, seductively licking an ice-cream cone. "So, tell us, how did Mr. Howard survive the accident, and how well is he recovering?"

The camera man focuses solely on Angel's massive breasts, until Mature aggressively clears her throat to get him to raise it to eye-level.

"Well, darling, for such a strong, sexy man, Mr. Howard's toned and muscular physique was integral for him surviving the impact of landing on top of a car from sixty-stories high," Angel says seductively while looking into the camera, still sensually licking her ice-cream cone.

"So, you're saying that his strong body helped negate any fatal wounds he suffered from landing? What's his secret?" Mature questions.

"Si" Angel responds. "A full body examination and extensive physical therapy has exposed a lot of his secrets. Speaking of which, it's time for Mr. Howard's sponge-bath. I better change my uniform, don't want him to mistake the white stuff from my ice-cream for something else," Angel responds coyly, finishing her dessert and winking at the camera whilst licking her lips.

The camera was on the verge of having a massive nosebleed after everything he was being exposed to. Mature simply face-palmed at her easily aroused and perverted media technician.

"That's all to report here, let's hand things over to Vice, who has the next breaking news story," Mature says to the camera, as it then switches over to...

* * *

**South Town Bay: Live**

"Thanks, Mature. Vice here with a developing story from Antonov's yacht, where the owner himself has a very important announcement to make to the public," Vice states as she turns the mic to Antonov, who stood towering next to her. Antonov had to squat down to his knees to be in frame with the camera.

"Why yes, ahem. My fellow citizens, it is I, Antonov, wealthy billionaire extraordinaire and 'first champion', here to announce that I, along with the help of the world's richest, will be hosting the next King of Fighters tournament…" Antonov started to boast, when he is suddenly interrupted by Karman Cole.

"Huh? What is it? Can't you see I'm in the middle of an interview right now?" Antonov says to Karman off-camera. "…What?! A phone call? From who? Let me see that!" Antonov continues, reaching off camera to grab a cell phone from Karman and answers it while still being filmed.

**Antonov**: "Hello?"

**Igniz (On Speaker)**: "Hello you roided-up Russian bastard, this is 'lovable' Igniz."

**Antonov**: "Igniz?! What the hell do you want? I'm doing an important interview right now! Can't you call me back later?!"

**Igniz**: "Yeah…no. I'm here to warn you not to host the next KOF tournament, as NESTS will be the one to handle things this time around!"

**Antonov**: "WHAT?! Oh no you don't you pompous gay supermodel! Your organization is broke and irrelevant! I'm the new hotness, and you're old and busted!"

**Igniz**: "As if, you hairy cigar-chomping ape! You'll face the wrath of my organization whether you like it or not!"

As Antonov continues to argue with Igniz on his phone, Vice stood there dumbfounded before turning back to the camera, unable to intervene in the childish spat between industry leaders.

"This may take a while. Back to you, Chizuru," Vice says with an annoyed groan as the scene switches back to the newsroom.

* * *

**Back In The Newsroom**

"Thank you, Mature and Vice. That's all to report for this evening hour," Chizuru says.

"Join us again at Eleven for another recap of the latest news stories that will happen within the next few chapters. This is Rugal Bernstein…

"…and Chizuru Kagura…"

"…from The King Of Fighters News At Five, signing off," both anchors close as the broadcast goes off air.

* * *

**What else is happening around South Town?  
Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	11. Scene 11: Beauty's Only Skin Deep

**Scene 11: Beauty's Only Skin Deep****  
Written By Guest Author: Kimura**

Benimaru Nikaido was furious. He was the title holder of the world's sexiest man alive (Well it was on a woman's magazine called South Town, but it meant the world to him that he handled the title for two years.) Iori Yagami, the one who has a deep grudge on Kyo Kusanagi dethroned him. He was in a robe and pajama bottom and in spite of an early sunny morning he was seething. His coffee went cold untouched.

He stared at nothing as he sat on his condominium's veranda, holding the entertainment article of a broadsheet. (He conveniently moved from that measly apartment he once stayed in and was loving his stay in this posh condo and it suited his lifestyle… and girls as well). That weirdo, lunatic rooster dethroned me! He wants to perform a knockout Raikouken right at the bastard's ugly face.

How is it possible that women found him suddenly more attractive? Wasn't he at tenth place before? Then he surged and like a stealthy ninja took from him his title he was very proud of. He invested so much on taking care of his looks and his body he doubted if that rooster did the same or even bothered brushing his teeth for that matter.

* * *

September 20th was South Town's Single Men Bash a lot of cuties... and not so cuties will attend and Iori will be there celebrating his victory. His blue eyes darkened. Iori must pay for what he did he must show this woman he deserves his title once again. 'I bet he has a flabby stomach for all I care' thought a very jealous and frustrated Benimaru. He called Kyo, he must be prepared for that bash... and also maybe a spar or two will help him bring out this anger inside of him. Kyo probably would not mind at all.

Iori's cigarette almost was half spent as it laid in his mouth. He read he was voted as the sexiest man alive by South Town. He blushed thinking of what they will make him wear when it comes to the celebration. He was not expecting this at all. Benimaru wore a ridiculous cheetah printed bikini brief last year when he was given the title. Damn bastard was just too willing to parade with almost nothing to cover his goods. Then, he thought, did not Ben love this title a lot? He must be absolutely furious with him by now. A huge smile formed at his handsome face he forgot about his grudge against Kyo for a while.

Kyo as they lifted weights was the one who dared ask him.

"...So... Yagami stole your title huh?" Kyo blurted then was shocked because Benimaru with his free hand took him by his collar. His eyes met his steely blue gaze full of remorse.

"H-Hey knock it off dude!" he with annoyance pulled off Benimaru's hand and fixed his rumpled round collar of his sleeveless shirt.

Beni seemed to realize what he did and looked away at Kyo,

"D-Damn.. I'm sorry..."

Kyo looked at him suspiciously. Benimaru missed the small smirk on Kyo's face. So, this is how bothered he is of losing the title to the rooster. He will never know the feeling. He and Yagami are always neck to neck on the ranks. If Iori is at sixth he was fifth. Women can be manipulative knowing they are mortal rivals to make their names appear side by side. Was it to angst Yagami? He remembered the first time they were invited at that bash. Iori put the invitation down knowing he will be there.

That caused him points and he became tenth voted for the last two years. He remembered the news on Yagami and that might had helped him dethrone Nikaido. He was photographed pampering a kitten as it was stuck on a corner caught in a rain. Yagami was seen taking his coat off and putting it around the kitten as he was himself soaked in the rain cuddling the animal in his arms to somewhere safer.

"Could had visited a nursery and kissed babies..." Benimaru seemed to read his mind as he was still staring at nothing.

"Who knows if it was really stolen photographs of Yagami, Benimaru as that woman claimed..." he stopped, seeing fire in Benimaru's eyes... clearly, he does not want to ever hear Iori's name or surname mentioned. Damn this guy (he almost let out a chuckle, fortunately he did not) So this is how effed up he is of losing that prestigious title... such a dweeb! Luckily, he can't read what I'm thinking.

"Are you mocking me Kusanagi?" Kyo was dumbfounded seeing dangerous determination in Benimaru's blue eyes. His angry expression was fixed on Kyo.

Kyo decided to appease his friend as he touched his shoulder. "Hey why don't we drink at King's restaurant just to ease the nerves?"

Kyo did not expect his reply at all, "No! No gut bulging, calorie infested beer, Kusanagi!" Benimaru shouted that caused a lot of gym people to look their way much to Kyo's embarrassment.

"Hey... Benimaru calm down everyone is looking at us!"

"Just do not mention his god forsaken name and beer Kusanagi!" he said to himself. "Wow, he never had seen Benimaru like this before. This is funny..." Kyo thought mischievously.

"Hey," he patted his back. "Let's go to the dojo I think some sparring will clear your mind, Beni."

"You damned right it will..." Benimaru replied darkly. Kyo walked ahead of him he missed Kyo's amused smile.

While they got their things on the locker a young man was talking to a friend.

"What a way to lose a title..." the stranger was saying. "I think I will rather lay down and die if that happened to me..."

Benimaru stopped gathering his things, to Kyo's alarm he just saw him take a step to where the man and his friend was.

"Are you talking about me?" Benimaru inquired flushed with anger as he faced the young man.

The guy's friend spoke up. "H-hey what are you talking about, his cousin just got laid off and lost his executive status on the company he was working with man, what the hell gave you the idea we were talking about you?" Benimaru looked at the floor on embarrassment.

"S-Sorry, my friend is just having a bad day," Kyo told the two as he led Benimaru away.

* * *

They went to a convenience store first on Benimaru's request. They bought a lot of energy drinks... too much energy drinks that Kyo thought Benimaru was attempting to get drunk with the refreshment.

Kyo grabbed some snacks himself, although was rather miffed when there was no more Cheetos around (apparently a couple of teens bought them all already) before going to the cashier. He saw Benimaru stop on his tracks and was glued to where he stood. He followed his gaze and saw Iori standing by the cashier. As if fate is really playing a trick with all of them, Iori, while paying for his bill dropped a coin and it rolled away to where Benimaru stood. Their stares locked and measured. Benimaru stepped on the coin in pure provocation, his blue eyes squinting in anger at the smirking Iori.

Iori cocked his head to one side. "Hey has-been fancy meeting you here..." That was enough for Benimaru to drop what he was holding and threw a punch at Iori but Iori was able to grab his fist. The young cashier lady screamed while Kyo rushed towards the two. Before it can advance to a real brawl the three of them heard a click of a shotgun.

"Nobuddy dares fight here in mah store boys!" The black owner guy warned as he pointed the barrel of the shotgun at the two. The two broke their squabble but not without exchanging a death stare. The owner forcefully made them pay double the price of what they bought for compensation. He made sure the red headed guy was first to leave and was a good distance from the blond one while the other payed his bills.

"Y-you are Benimaru Nikaido y-yes?" the girl shyly asked blushing a little as she handed Benimaru his change.

Beni answered sweetly, "The one and only, baby" with his brightest smile.

"O-oh... so THAT MEANS that was indeed Iori Yagami..." she cheerfully gushed. "Damn I wish I got his autograph, I voted for him for South Town this year."

Kyo took the groceries while the other hand grabbed Benimaru's arm before Benimaru can utter a curse directly or indirectly to the young girl.

And it just got more interesting when they went outside for Benimaru's car. A few feet away where gathered women around Iori and was taking photographs while making him sign. Both can hear the women's excited squeals.

"Benimaru don't you dare!" Banimaru felt a painful strong grip on his forearm he was really pissed on the adoration to his rival being smacked right on his face.

"Fuck off, Kusanagi!" but Kyo held him still. He punched Kyo and a fight ensued.

Iori heard the commotion and looked towards a crazy mad Benimaru at a distance while trying to punch Kyo who was just shielding himself from him. He was telling Benimaru he will not dare fight him.

A very concerned fan of Iori asked him,

"Aren't you going to do something?" Iori just smirked in reply to the woman's query.

Three days before the bash, the author of South Town magazine received a very distressful message from her twitter account that the fans will boycott the Single Men's bash if they will not do something about the result of the sexiest man alive. Crestfallen she announced an emergency meeting to her staff.

* * *

September 20th present year, the day of the South Town Single Men's bash. Benimaru was in a coffee shop grimly reading the front page of a newspaper. Kyo's blown up photo was there, and his story read: 'The Dark Horse Sexiest Man Alive of South Town Magazine.'

How could they! He was thinking he could had punched more Kyo's face beating it blacker and bluer, but two guys broke the fight. Kyo Kusanagi his frenemy. Right now, their rivalry is worse, and he doesn't think he can ever team up with him again. His musing was stopped by a very familiar voice.

"So... I guess you were banned too to attend that girly bash, eh?"

Benimaru looked up at Iori's weary dark circled brown eyes. "Hmm," he thought "...so he hardly slept knowing Kyo was proclaimed the "World's Sexiest Man Alive."

He sighed wistfully, "...Don't we all have bad days once, Yagami."

Iori sat with him as he waited for his order to come. "You could had crippled him..." he laughed dryly.

"I know some way we could get back at him..." Benimaru took out a felt tip pen from his jeans pocket.

As the two new buddies walked away from the coffee shop, they left behind the newspaper. On Kyo's photograph, both had drawn a mustache and horns in him.

* * *

**What else is happening around South Town?  
Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	12. Scene 12: Sweet But Psycho-Soldier

**Scene 12: Sweet But Psycho-Soldier**

It was already a month since Athena transferred to the same university as Kensou.

At the gym during PE, Kensou was stripping down to his bottoms, changing into his sports outfit. Then he noticed something was weird.

"Hmmm?" he looked around, but couldn't find anything weird around.

"Am I thinking too much?" he thought.

"Hey Kensou, hurry up. The teacher's getting annoyed already," his classmate Bao calls out.

"Yeah yeah. Coming," he pulled up his track bottom and ran out of the dressing room. Athena peeped over him from the far end. She had her camera with her.

"I got your embarrassing picture, Kensou-kun." she giggled.

At the vending machines, Kensou was buying some bread during recess.

"Mmmm?" he noticed again, and turned around trying to look out for any weird thing. No one.

"Weird," he said while herubbed his head.

"Got ya, Kensou-kun." Athena giggled again, hiding behind the wall at the side of the canteen, just caught another photo of Kensou with her camera.

* * *

A few days later, Kensou walked home with Momoko late in the evening. As they reached the junction that split their homes in the opposite directions…

"Hhmmmmm?" Kensou felt uneasy again. He turned around and looked everywhere, but found nothing unusual.

"What's wrong, Kensou-kun?" asked Momoko, looking worried. "You've been like this lately."

"That's strange. I felt like I'm being followed lately. As if someone's been watching over me lately."

"Huh?" Momoko looked puzzled. "I don't see anyone," she said as she turned behind, but saw no one. Athena hid herself behind the lamp post, that they couldn't see her. She had her camera in her grasp again.

"Maybe I'm just imagining things lately," Kensou rubbed his head.

"I think you should sleep early tonight," said Momoko. "And don't forget our date tomorrow at the park."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then, see ya." she went off the left turning to her home. Kensou looked at her for a while, before heading off the other direction towards his home. Athena emerged from her hiding spot. She giggled again.

"I got more pictures of you Kensou-kun. You're mine."

She went back to her home. And straight away entered her room and slumped onto her bed.

"Oh, Kensou-kun's going out on a date with Momoko tomorrow. I can't miss the opportunity," she mumbled. Photos and posters of Kensou were pasted everywhere on the walls of her room.

* * *

The next day, Kensou was already walking together with Momoko at the park. Athena was following them secretly from behind, with her camera taking shots of Kensou.

"Mmmm?" Kensou felt uneasy again.

"What's wrong, Kensou-kun?" asked Momoko.

"Like I thought," Kensou whispered to her. "We're being followed."

"Huh?"

"This way." he grabbed her hand and ran off to a bushy area which lead to the lake side.

"Argh, they're getting away." Athena ran after them, trying to keep up wit them. They went through the bush to the other end.

"Huh? No bush can stop me!" she said as she ran into the bushes and pushed her way through trying not lose sight of them. When she peeped out of the other side, she saw the wide lake across her. There seemed to be a pair of lovers sitting together on the bench near the lake facing her back.

"Gotcha," Athena said, but she couldn't see the pair clearly, as they were too far from her. She assumed it was them. "Here we go," she said a she held her camera up and focused on the guy she assumed was Kensou. "Is that really you, Kensou-sama? We'll see."

All of a sudden, Kensou's face appeared right in front of the camera lens.

"Waaah?!" Athena was shocked with his sudden appearance right in front of her, she fell back on her butt onto the bushy ground. She still had her camera in her grasp. Kensou stood in front of her with Momoko. It turned out the couple on the bench were not them. Kensou and Momoko had hid at the side of the bush waiting for the time to catch the person who was about to popped out of the bush right after them.

"Well well, what do we have here? If it's not Athena," he grinned.

"That's Athena, eh?" thought Momoko. She bent down to have a closer look at her.

"Heh heh," Athena didn't know what to say. She just grinned back.

"Mmmm?" Kensou noticed her camera. "Yo Athena, nice camera you had there. What a coincidence."

"Hey. Kensou-kun, could it be this girl's been stalking on you?" exclaimed Momoko. "Hey you, let me have a look at your camera for a moment." she held her hand out and tried to reach for her camera.

"Uh oh!" thought Athena, nervous, panicked.

This could spell trouble in Kensou could see all of the candid shots taken of him.

* * *

**What else is happening around South Town?  
Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	13. Scene 13: Ikari Shenanigans

**Scene 13: Ikari ****Shenanigans**

Meanwhile, at South Town's Military Outpost on the opposite end of the city...

_"Whip, this is Leona, are you in position?"_ a female voice whispered softly, as she gently pulled up a ceiling tile to look down into the room below her before moving it back.

_"Whip here, I'm in position. What about you, Rambo?"_ a female voice whispered in return, also lifting up a ceiling tile and looking into the same room.

A groan was heard over the COM line that was being used.

_"I really wish you wouldn't call me that..."_ Ralf echoed started.

_"But you look like you were ripped from that movie franchise!"_ Whip chirped softly.

A hiss came from the Ralf, and an angry retort was absolutely going to be said, but Leona signaled for silence by tapping her headset. Their targets had entered the room below them and she didn't want them to be found out. Shifting her hand behind her, Leona drew out the ammo to her gun and loaded it into it. She also signaled for Whip and Ralf to do the same thing. There were soft clicks over the COM system that told Leona that their guns were loaded.

Sliding back the ceiling tiles of the room the three shooters were over, the three of them slowly slid the muzzles of their guns into the room.

_"You guys ready?"_ Leona asked.

_"Ready!"_ Whip replied.

_"And waiting!" _came Ralf's voice.

_"Heidern is mine, my father is going to be painted all neon green. Who has the neon blue again?"_ Leona whispered, adjusting the angle she was resting at.

_"I do, I'll be painting my pal Clark," _replied Ralf.

_"So, you have neon pink then, Whip?"_

It was more of a statement than a question.

_"Yep, and Marco and Tarma is gonna be lit up brighter than a Christmas tree,"_ Whip laughed.

_"Heh, I'd definitely watch those Metal Slug boneheads get completely wasted, Whip,"_ laughed Ralf.

_"Alright, alright let's go. On my mark..."_ Leona chided softly.

_"Three...Two...One...Mark!"_

Leona flipped a switch in her hand and the lights in the room went off, plunging the room into darkness. The three Ikari Warriors jumped up from where they had been sitting and looked around trying to find out where, if anywhere, people were going to come from. Suddenly, a soft _'**Leona'**_ was heard and a very unmanly yelp was heard and Heidern jumped forward holding the back of his thigh. Then suddenly there were tons of pops going off one after another, coming from all different directions. All of them hitting all of their targets.

Yelps and shouts were heard abound. Then as suddenly as they had gone off, the lights came back on. The three Ikari Warriors looked around to see what had happened during the blackout. What they saw amazed and scared them at the same time. Splotches of paint covered the area around them, and they were also covered from head to toe in that same paint.

"Who the hell did this?" yelled Heidern as he spun around in a circle trying to find where the paint had come from.

The ceiling tiles above the three of them slid back the rest of the way, and three bodies in black dropped into the room. All of them dropped into a crouch with their guns pointed at Heidern's and Meta Slug's quads.

"Well, it's pretty bad that you guys didn't notice us when you walked in. But now do you know who we are?" Leona asked as she stood up.

Clark, for once in his military career, was speechless. He and everyone else on his team were outfoxed by their comrads! Reaching down to the bases of their throats, the three would-be attackers pulled their masks that they were wearing off, revealing their identities.

"Leona, reporting!" she said, saluting with a satisfied grin.

"Whip, at your service!" she adds, all too happy about the fact that they had been able to pull off their joke.

"You know who I am, tagging along with these two kids," Ralf boasts, his gaze fixing itself onto his buddy Clark.

Heidern merely stared at Leona as she stood in front of him. After all of the time that she spent in with the normally serious Ralf and Clark, he never thought she would be able to pull off anything like this. He was actually kind of impressed...wait a second. She had just shot him in the ass with what seemed to be a paintball gun...Ohhhh, she was going to pay for that.

"That does it, Leona! This is the last straw! I have had it with your jokes! Time to show you real military might!" Heidern yelled.

Quite suddenly a neon green splat appeared in the middle of Heidern's forehead, making it jerk back slightly and Leona started laughing hard.

"Sir, that's really bad. I just shot you square in the head and killed you on the spot had that been a real bullet. Talk about a headshot, damn," she laughed.

Fire surrounded Heidern as he began to stalk towards her, growling lowly.

"Uh oh. And that, my friends, is my cue to get out of here. Bye boys, hope you have fun," and with that, Leona turned, dropped her paintball gun off with Ralf, and ran out of the room like mad with Heidern hot on her heels, yelling profanities at her back and the many ways that he was going to discipline his own adoptive daughter.

"I knew that was going to happen and I told her it would but she didn't listen to me," Whip sighed as she strapped Leona's gun to the belt she was wearing.

Clark only face-palmed. Heidern may love his daughter, but she definitely knew how to push his buttons and knew how to push them well. One of these days, Heidern just might forget that she was just as good at strategy as he was and try his luck at owner her. Damn, would he get a nasty ass surprise if he did, especially if her Orochi powers kicked in. Clark had walked in the VR room one day when Leona had been training, intending on doing some training himself.

He hadn't known she was in there, and when he had seen her, he had kept quiet and watched. She had called up a few soldiers, and unfortunately made them stay still, but with the amount of rage she had conjured it was understandable. The entire field around her had filled with fire and destruction. And it seemed that it wasn't just normal carnage.

Clark had wanted to get Heidern to tell him more about Leona, but before he had managed to make it around the corner to the lift, Leona was out of the VR room and headed down to the lift herself. Not wanting to let her know that he had been watching, Clark had played it cool, and rode the lift back up to the same floor she did, waited until she walked around the corner, headed back into the lift, and then proceeded to call Heidern. He never believed him, but Clark had a feeling if Heidern caught up to Leona now, he was going to find out Clark had been telling the truth.

Suddenly a yell of, "Sonnova bitch! Shitfuck..._why?_" came floating down the hall along with a mad, cackling laugh and a door slamming shut, then Leona appearing back in the room and yanking her gun from Clark's belt.

She quickly flipped a table and crouched behind it. Not five minutes later, Heidern stalked in, his beloved blue uniform charred and smoking. Leona popped up from behind the table and sent off a final spray of her paintballs and sent a line of them down his chest. Heidern turned his head away and shielded his face, but did nothing else. Seeing that Heidern was "out of fight" so to speak, Leona placed her gun on the ground behind the table and walked over to Heidern.

Pulling down his arms so she could see his face, she gently reached up and tugged lightly on his shoulders. He opened his eyes and looked down at her before leaning down.

"My bad..." she whispered softly to him, "looks like my Orochi blood pushed me to be more aggressive than usual. I didn't think you'd get this angry. Here, give me a min..."

She released him and turned back to the table her paintball gun was hidden behind. Taking the gun up in her hands, she walked back to Heidern and held it out to him.

"Wanna shoot a few rounds off on me?" she asked him.

Heidern looked down at the gun for a few seconds, a thoughtful look in his eyes, before shaking his head and smiling.

"Nah, I'll call it even if you use your skills in the next KoF tournament," Heidern says.

A bright smile lit itself onto Leona's face. The relaxed look that her dad had on his face was worth the effort that she had to put into it.

"Yes sir," she replied.

The rest of the soldiers, Whip, Ralf, Clark, Marco, and Tarma all look on from the distance.

"Looks like the father/daughter duo has made up," Whip replies with giggle.

"Yeah, next time just be sure to give us some fair warning before inviting Tarma and I to bear witness to your crazy battle simulations," Marco says to the Ikari Warriors.

"Can't guarantee that, it'll ruin the element of surprise. Isn't that right," Clark?" Ralf says to his buddy, slapping him playfully on his shoulder.

"Affirmative. Seeing our commander soften up a little is worth the chaos, especially from mischievous little Leona," Clark responds, pushing up his sunglasses on his face.

"It's getting late. How about we all get a beer?" Tarma suggests as he and the rest of the crew call it a day.

* * *

**What else is happening around South Town?  
Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	14. Scene 14: The Art of Fighting Trees

**Scene 14: The Art of Fighting Trees**

It was sunset at South Town's Riverfront Park.

Yuri's face was glowing with levity as she carried a gym bag rocking some weights and a bottle of water. Trees swayed lazily among the cool brush of winds as birds singed and insects zipped about. The sun's mirthful gaze cast an energetic shadow beneath Yuri's feet. It was vacation time, which meant seven days to herself and to her boyfriend Robert Garcia. A little bit of martial arts practice before visiting him wouldn't hurt, however.

Today, at the usual spot, she would like to attempt her first flip and cartwheel. The way the guys at the Sakazaki dojo evade and parry their opponent's attacks astonished her: Yuri hoped she could exactly replicate their moves with minimal effort. Such moves are not simple to learn, however, and she was half-expecting to dedicate at least three months just to reach the level of both her dad Takuma and her brother Ryo. Throwing punches and kicks whilst utilizing flips and cartwheels will have to wait for another time, as, at the moment, all she could do now are simple kicks, power punches, and the occasional reflexive action.

Upon arriving at the base of the river bank, Yuri set down her bag and removed her shoes. The green grass tickled her bare feet as she placed the shoes in her basket; lush shrubbery always feels nice to step on (Yuri disliked the jagged and hard feeling of the gravel next to the river). Yuri began doing the basic stretches. Today the river was calm and serene. Fish hopped upstream, either traveling or looking for food to eat. The spot was detached from the rest of society, being surrounded by cherry trees and grass, so Yuri liked to train here often for full concentration—that, and she thought it would help her increase her "zen."

After the warm-ups, Yuri proceeded to assail her invisible with deft punches and quick kicks. With each training session, Yuri noticed improvement within her skills; so far, Yuri is able to keep her limbs straight in her attacks to deliver maximum power. At this rate, she believed, she will be able to copy about all of the basic (or at least the basic-looking) moves of Ryo, Takuma (and to an extent, her boyfriend Robert) perfectly in little time. For Yuri, her style is an odd and elegant dance: with each step immediately follows a sucker punch before pulling out and switching to another angle. Yuri would punch the torso once, step back and evade, move quickly, kick the legs, step back and evade again, move quickly once more, rinse and repeat. On occasion, she would spin a full three-hundred sixty degrees followed by a kick or hop around throwing such kicks and supporting punches simultaneously.

Immediately, Yuri stopped her imaginary fight with her nemesis opponent (Kasumi Todoh or Malin came to mind). This time, Yuri's breath was steady, and her body was still brimming with energy. She felt confident enough to attempt the move only masters can do with grace. Facing the nearby towering tree—she figured it would be useful in case she needed to stop from injuring herself too badly—Yuri clenched her fists and dug her feet into the ground. This could be her first real flip: suddenly butterflies seem to tickle and fly in her stomach. Being nervous is a huge understatement—if Yuri messes this up, then she could potentially break an ankle, leg, or worse. Still, accomplishing a flip would be of greater reward.

Yuri bolts forward and attempts to leap, but she suddenly slammed her foot onto the tree; fear has gotten the best of her, and it seemed that getting a couple splinters stuck in her sole is vastly preferable to breaking her back. Regardless, her stubbornness sent her trying again, but Yuri once again kicked the tree with her other foot. Another attempt left her teeth gritting with frustration. Yuri Sakazaki will do a flip, and she will do a damn good flip, even if it kills her! Once more, Yuri charges, leaping into the air as usual of her tries. All of the sudden Yuri moved her body forward, partially closing her limbs to herself, and her world spun over her as if she was rolling down a hill.

And then came the crash.

Yuri landed on her back with a loud thump that rocked her body—she moaned, feeling the rest of the shock coursing through her entire body. A curse left her breath, but then realization dawned upon her that she actually did a flip. A crazy smirk replaced her pain; Yuri has finally done it, she has finally performed her first flip! Still, she still needed to work on it, but it was a glorious day for her!

Picking herself up, Yuri realized it was already getting dark. How long has she been training her martial arts for?

"Aw, shit!" Yuri's amazement quickly soured into distraught when she realized she was supposed to be meeting up with Robert for their date that evening. Putting on her shoes, as well as gulping most of the water inside the thermos, Yuri picked up her bag and began rushing toward the city.

All the while this was happening, several individuals were spying on her from afar behind a large oak tree.

"She sure has a lot of spunk, doesn't she?" says Takuma, arms crossed in approval of her daughter's willingness to train even outside the dojo.

"You can say that again. I wonder sometimes if she'll surpass me due to how fast she's developing her own brand of Kyokugenryu karate," Ryo says, intrigued at his sister's regimen.

"Hah, can you imagine the dojo being taken over by Yuri?" Khushnood Butt asked, scratching his chin.

"Hmm…" Takuma says, "only time will tell. I'd give her another ten years before she's truly ready," he says with a humbled grin.

* * *

**What else is happening around South Town?****  
****Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	15. Scene 15: KoF News At Eleven

**Scene 15: The King of Fighters News At Eleven**

The scene opens with two anchors sitting behind the counter in the newsroom of Bernstein Studios. The program was about to begin.

_**"Live at Bernstein Studios, the only reliable news program in South Town, this is The King Of Fighters News At Eleven!"**_

"Hello and welcome to The King of Fighters News At Eleven. I'm lead anchor Rugal Bernstein..."

"...And I'm his co-anchor, Chizuru Kagura."

"This evening has seen a bit of a calm since our 5pm broadcast," Rugal says.

"That is correct, Rugal. We only have one significant story of interest to report on, and that is on the stalking incident taking place within South Town," Chizaru says.

"Authorities report that a young man named Sie Kensou has obtained a restraining order against a young woman named Athena Asamiya on charges of perpetual stalking, blackmail, and intrusion of unauthorized spaces. The President of the college where these student attend, Mr. Seth, has released a statement saying: 'We do not condone any form of harassment of our students for any reason. We will investigate the situation and take appropriate action to ensure this does not happen again'," Rugal reports.

"And with that said we are now just receiving more breaking news on the incident. We now have reports of Seth now being placed under witness protection due to Athena Asamiya now allegedly blackmailing him with lewd photos of him and fellow Criminal Justice professor Vanessa, making for a potential scandal if this report is accurate," Chizaru reports.

Ramon, who was one of the many camera crew members filming the broadcast within studio, had his jaw drop to the floor upon hearing the scandal involving his girlfriend Vanessa and Principal Seth.

"We will continue to look into this incident as details develop," Rugal states.

"That's all to report for this evening hour," Chizuru says.

"That is all to report for today. Join us again tomorrow morning for fresh news and updates that take place overnight. This is Rugal Bernstein…

"…and Chizuru Kagura…"

"…from The King Of Fighters News At Eleven, signing off," both anchors close as the broadcast goes off air.

* * *

**What else is happening around South Town?  
Please review and keep watch for the final chapter!**


	16. Scene 16: Epilogue

**Scene 16: Epilogue**

It was midnight.

All was quiet around South Town.

The chaos of the city that had gone on prior had come to a standstill.

The next day was surely to bring an explosive conclusion to the citizens of South town.

However…something sinister was brewing…

…a great evil that was far more of a threat than the likes of Orochi, NESTS, or even Those From The Past…

…it was another universe…

…and it was about to collide into the world of SNK.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this latest installment! Please review and add us to your 'Author Watch List', as a new story and conclusion of this series will be released in the near future.**


End file.
